The present invention relates to an apparatus, for decoding a coded image and printing it, and more particularly to a coded image printing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus for processing a document image at a high speed.
Prior art to the present invention includes: DENSHI GIJUTSU (Electronic Technology) April 1988 (pages 64-70) "Introduction of ASIC Observed in an Ultra-High Speed Facsimile Apparatus"
In the prior art facsimile apparatus described in the above publication, which uses a printing system (for example, a laser beam printer) for printing at a constant speed, a high speed decoding processor is required in order to decode a signal in a shorter process time than the print time.
In addition, when the amount of code for a particular line after the encoding is larger than the amount of pixels prior to the encoding so that a compression effect by the encoding is negative (negative compression), it is necessary to decode that line faster than the printing time of that line. To this end, a very high speed decoding processor is required.